Attack on Konoe
by DreamerChamounix
Summary: Konoe is back to Ransen with Bardo, working in his inn. It is the perfect chance for Tokino to confess his true feelings to his old friend. However the latter is bound to discover new things about the relationship between Konoe and Bardo.


Attack on Konoe

It was a sunny summer day in Ransen, where people were preparing for the upcoming long awaited summer festival, and Konoe was working part time at Bardo's inn as a receptionist where he had to check the guest's registrations, and make sure that the list was completed by the end of the day. Bardo was nervous because this period of the year is pretty rough and stressful, but he was still acting as usual: carefree and laid back. Moreover, Bardo thought that he would make profit from this festival, so it was all good. This latter was pondering about the dinner's menu while Konoe was finishing his job.

" You work hard for sure, kid" said Bardo with a slight grin

"Well I try to do my best, especially because I'm in a good mood, I get excited all the time this time of the year" said Konoe with motivation

"Good Boy, I will make sure to treat you properly by the end of the day" said Bardo in a suggestive way

Konoe's face was burning at Bardo's way of teasing him, this latter bursted out laughing before going to the kitchen.

9pm, all the guests are together in the dinner room, the chatter and blabber are making Konoe's head hurt. He just had finished his work and was starving, and when he was about to take a seat next to a guest, he heard a very familiar voice calling out to him.

"Konoe, how are you doing ? It's been a while"

"Tokino, what a surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you here, come join us for dinner"

"I was just passing by to deliver some goods, I'm glad you're okay after what happened with Leaks and everything" Tokino said with relief

"I forgot everything, now I'm living my life to the fullest, I make a living by hunting with Rai, and during the festivals I come here to help Bardo in the inn"

"I have truly missed you Konoe, I missed the time when I went to visit you in Karou, bringing you some of your favourite kuims, and talking together about everything"

Tokino purred softly rubbing his nose on Konoe's shoulder, as a sign of affection, then he cupped his cheeks and his piercing blue eyes looked into konoe's. This latter felt warm by looking at his beautiful childhood friend's eyes.

"Konoe, you're so warm, I missed touching your beautiful pale skin"

Konoe felt ill at ease but was still comforted by his gentle words, Tokino made his way up and narrowed the distance of their lips even more, he was about to kiss him when Bardo barged up, with huge plates of food, beef, chicken, nuts, fruits, and also bowls of soup.

"Hey, you lovers, take a seat and try one of the most delicious dishes you'll ever taste in your whole life" Bardo exclaimed with confidence

"Hey hey, don't get so cocky you old geezer hahaha, and bring us some fresh beers" said one of the guests

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming" Bardo said with an annoyed tone

After the dinner, everyone was so full and drunk, Konoe and Tokino laughed at the sight of what had become of the dinning room, the latter had to leave but Konoe swore that he would spend the night for free, then he was called by Bardo and had to leave him for a while.

"The boss is calling, be right back"

"Okay take your time "

Konoe rushed to Bardo's room, although he was feeling a bit tired, he acted like he was still full of energy. Bardo was laying on the bed and smiled at the sight of Konoe.

"You're still full of energy after that long day, ahh feels nice to be young"

"Well, I tried to do my best today, and by the way, your cooking is excellent, I stuffed my face with those grilled nuts"

"Hahahaha, well I'm glad you liked it, and yes you've worked especially hard today, so as the good boss that I am, I shall reward you accordingly"

Bardo grabbed Konoe and put him on his lap, he started grooming him painstakingly, the he put his tongue in his ear and started swirling it around, while uplifting his shirt and teasing his nipples with his free hands . Konoe's body was stiff, and blood rushed to his face.

"You never get used to this, aren't ya ?"

"Stop talking, and keep going"

After teasing him for a bit, Bardo felt the urge to get into the next level, and took a bottle of Manucha Honey, although it was such a precious ingredient, he thought that it is worth using it in this kind of situation.

"I need to prepare you for a bit, be a good boy and try to relax"

Due to his experience, Bardo knows what he is doing and make sure that both of them are feeling comfortable, and ready, he puts a finger in this entrance and put the honey afterwards in order to lubricate the area, Konoe thought that he was the best at this, because he never felt any pain whatsoever. Then after adding more fingers, Bardo felt that he was ready for the big show, Konoe felt something bigger going all the way to his tight entrance, and stiffened.

"No, stay relaxed, you'll be in pain otherwise"

After relaxing, Bardo went all the way in, and Konoe was holding his moans by embarrassment.

"Don't hold it in, tell me who's your Daddy" said Bardo while slapping his bottom in a gentle way

"Mmmh, nn … ahhh"

"I can't hear ya, who's your daddy ?" he slapped his ass while thrusting harder

"AAAAH IT'S YOU, BARDO, KEEP GOING"

Bardo took his chin, and made eye contact, he caressed his cheeks, and softy pressed his lips against his, then invaded his mouth by putting his tongue between his teeth, he started sucking hard on Konoe's tongue while he is still inside him. When breaking the kiss, Konoe let sweet moans and sighs seeking for air and expressing his enjoyement.

Bardo laughed and was thrusting even harder, satisfied with this and exclaimed "Wow, stop enticing me with your lovely voice". Konoe kept his mouth shut, embarrassed even more, then muttered "Jeez, you old hag"

Tokino was in his room, thinking about Konoe, and what took so long for him to come back, then he got up, in order to search for him, he was missing him too much

"He told me that he was going to chat with his boss, he sure did take his time"

Tokino was wandering in the inn, searching for his childhood friend, by instinct he checked the kitchen, but nobody was there, then he heard some noises coming from the room in the basement, because of his curious nature, he decided to go downstairs, and the more he went down, the more accurate the noises are, he stopped by the door, and heard a pretty familiar voice: it was Konoe. Tokino felt very nervous and shy because he knew what those sounds were, he was also very confused and hundred of questions were in his mind; is he imagining things ? If it were real, who is Konoe's partner? He gulped down, and turned his heels to go back from where he came , he tried to rush but since he's pretty clumsy, he didn't notice that his shoe laces were undone, so he tripped and fell on the floor making quite a noticeable noise. A heavy silence fell after that, he heard the sound of the door opening, Tokino was so nervous, that he thought he is gonna have a heart attack, then he slowly raised his head to face a tall , naked and well built figure. Bardo was standing at the threshold of the door, and gave Tokino a wry smile, then he said:

"Mind joining us, pipsqueak?"

Tokino was dumbfounded as Bardo was grabbing him by the arm, and dragging him along. Konoe was surprised when he saw his friend in the room

"Tokino what the …"

Tokino saw a naked Konoe laying in the bed, half covered with the sheets, which made him so sensual, the red head was literally red when seeing him like this, lust was growing inside him, especially in his crotch, he couldn't control himself anymore and removed his clothes in the speed of light and went on top of Konoe as if he were catching his prey.

"Konoe…I'm sorry, I thought I made it obvious, before the dinner, I said that I missed touching your beautiful skin, and seeing you like this made me literally lose my mind". Konoe was at a loss for words, his whole situation was so bizarre, he wasn't expecting his best friend, to barge in the room, while he was having sex with his boss. Tokino was wondering about it too, but as soon as he saw Konoe, he ignored the details of the link he had with Bardo. The latter was enjoying this scene as if he longed for Tokino's confession.

"Well, as I told you, I don't mind if you join us, do as you please, I mean, as long as Konoe is okay with that, is not it "

Konoe was brushing Tokino's cheek, and said: "You were always a dear person to me, you supported me during harsh times, and treated me so well during all that time, without expecting anything in return, but I shall thank you appropriately, giving you my body and soul"

"Haha, well said" Bardo commented playfully.

Tokino couldn't believe his ears, he never thought that his best friend would accept his feelings and return them, so easily, he cupped Konoe's cheeks and kissed him gawkily, then he deepened the kiss, while stroking his half stiff erection. Tokino's fingertips brushed Konoe's nipples making him quiver tremendously since he was very sensitive due to his recent climax. Bardo was witnessing Tokino's novice performance while smiling from ear to ear, he caressed his back and pat his head then said:

"You're doing well so far, for a beginner but now let me help a little bit"

Bardo couldn't help but interfere, he stroked Konoe's cock while Tokino was sucking his pink nipples, Konoe felt ecstasy, while he was "attacked" by both of his lovers. Bardo put a finger on his entrance and said:

"Well he is still damp because I just came there not long ago, so it should be fine, go ahead"

Tokino was trembling at first, but he took matters into his own hands and put Konoe's knees on his chest. He couldn't believe how daring he'd become. Konoe close his eyes and felt something hard and hot entering him, but it drew back right after.

"Konoe,


End file.
